


MarkGun 【束缚你的方程式】(全)

by MiaTsai



Category: BL - Fandom, Lovebychance, gunnapatn - Fandom, magusMG - Fandom, markgun - Fandom, marksiwat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: （现实向背景/he/囚禁sm高慎/剧情设定部分人物黑化勿上升真人）将x,y代入名为爱的方程式却求不得解；没你何谓爱。





	MarkGun 【束缚你的方程式】(全)

**Author's Note:**

> 這次阿喵突破了以往的題材[兔子]  
預祝各位喜歡這篇肝出來的文！也歡迎評論鼓勵或給予我更多建議和靈感[心]  
遲來的中秋節快樂🎑 愛甜橙愛大家！
> 
> ps 這是我第一次在網吧的超大電腦碼文了555555

他的吻就如同预想般的，柔软而饱满  
他的血却超出预想般的，腥羶的铁鏽

愠怒的细微表情、红肿的手腕  
被狠狠咬下的手激起他更疯狂的慾望

“你也会用这幅表情诱惑他吗，哥”

____________________________

“有新的活动下来了，你们都过目一下吧”  
gun翻阅着下半月的工作行程，若有所思般望着窗户发呆

和mark的相遇始于2018  
我们用mark、gun的名字相遇  
然后用klano的名字相处  
再用着markgun的名字、带着klano的身分  
走偏各地宣传《不期而爱》

最后...   
原本的我爱上了这个比我小两岁的男人  
Siwat Jumlongku 我都叫他Mark

因为种种的原因mark如今跟我待在不同事务所  
我们作为艺人的身份在自己的领域裡努力  
mark在2019的此刻之前已经得到了很多戏剧表演机会  
我没有一刻怀疑过他的可能性  
打从跟他相识以来，他一直都是我眼中敬业的演员

纵使私底下的我和mark感情很好  
对我来说这从来都是我们俩个的事  
当然，也碍于目前的身份我们的友谊

「友谊」不适合搬上檯面。

“哥，看啥呢！窗外有我的照片吗？”perth带着戏弄的语气调侃道  
“额..少臭美了”   
“P，我刚刚看了下..你的个人活动越来越多了！”gun喜欢perth真挚的笑容，总让他在备感压力的空间裡得到一丝清閒，也只有这样纯真发自内心的祝福才让他不那麽厌恶如今的凡尘俗世。

“我在多，也没你多！”gun揉着perth细软的头髮捉弄着，眼底一丝寒意  
“大家都看完的话，可以先回去囉”佩姐和蔼的说道

plan很快就拖着perth去看Miley，当然应声说好的title也自然地走了出去，不过gun却依然没有离开房间..  
“怎麽了？”  
“姐，我有点事想请问..”gun的指尖紧掐着掌心，力道直掐出痕迹来  
“我正好有点事情想要跟你聊聊，坐着聊吧”走过一旁的橱柜上拿了两个镶金瓷杯，优雅地放上茶包冲泡在热水当中，陶瓷杯放在玻璃桌上清脆的声响，让人有些紧绷..  
“姐，我..”

“是要问计画上提过的活动对吧”  
gun原以为隐藏很好的颜面神经有点失控，不过深吐一口气还是故作镇定点了点了头  
“gun跟mark关係很好对吗？”  
“当然..毕竟相处那麽久..接过那麽多活动”

“那..喜欢他吗？”  
锐利的目光落在眼眸深处，毫不迂迴的简单问句却成了转瞬间最大的课题

gun双颊泛起微微的红云，不确定到底对方想问的意思是什麽，如果是自己会错意那岂不是落人口实⋯⋯  
但看着对方如此认真，恐怕可能性只有一个

不是玩笑。

以往笑容满面的佩姐却突然一个仰天长叹，然后目光落在gun的脸上“如果答案是喜欢，那就听好我接下来说的，公司...............”

逐渐严肃的气氛，逐渐褪去的镇定

就像是突然间耳鸣那般，油然而生的晕眩感

大脑来不及反应、接收、解锁、甚至是接受

再一次意识过来时，已经听不到周遭的声音

曾经平坦的那条路，如今一层模煳的泥泞复盖

____________________________

“P！P！P’Gun！？”

“啊..额？怎麽了”

“还问我怎麽了，叫你那麽多次，不知道想什麽呢！意识飞走一样”

“mark...你这麽一说，我耳膜好痛！叫这麽大声干嘛，没看过帅哥发呆吗？？”

“噗，P说什麽傻话呢，快吃”

“你说我傻？看你小子！”gun拿起番茄酱使劲挤满mark的盘子，戏弄似地笑着，眼睛都快眯成一条线

“吼厚～P！”mark无奈地笑着，自己也没有勇气阻止对方，也罢只有两个人独处的时候，gun才会像这样毫无顾忌做最真实的自己..

打从认识以来，两人就一直保持着密切的联繫，要说是什麽原因..  
也许就如自己所说，打从一开始就知道对方和自己十分合得来  
说是梦中注定可能太夸张了些，不过mark并不讨厌这种说法

“mark，下个月开始要忙见面会了对吗”纤长的双手切着盘中的牛排，这是gun很喜欢的一家店，撇除餐点好吃要素以外，这间餐厅足够隐密而且一律採订位制，在这裡不用担心外界的眼光，更不会被不知情的人质疑。

“是阿，要是P都能陪我去就更好了”  
“讲的我好像你助手似的(-_-)”  
“误会可大了! 我的意思是有P跟我一起我才不会那麽无聊”mark挥弄双手解释着  
Gun一抹邪笑说道“你呀，该不会跟kla一样没有我不行吧”手裡的叉子直直指向mark的脸庞

Mark丝毫不带犹豫地应了暧昧的浅笑“要是我说是呢”  
手裡指向mark的叉子停止了划动，像是什麽被划破般gun叉了块牛排直直堵住mark的嘴，左手不自在地举起饮料杯..  
“咳..咳..乖乖闭上你的嘴吃饭”流进喉咙的液体却反增了口乾舌燥的不适感，要说几次都不奇怪，友达以上的暧昧氛围翻转于两人之间

Mark小小声抱怨道“不是gun先提的嘛..”

最近我总在想..相较于以往感觉P’Gun常常逃避我刻意丢出的话  
大概从上周三左右吗..或许只是我意识过度  
如果可以，下次的双人活动以后..  
打算以庆功宴的名义，把自己的心意说出来

纵使P’Big说过这也许仅仅是演员的移情作用  
一次又一次的阻隔，只让我更加确信自己的感情  
满溢的情感，让自己不禁有了「要是能独佔这个人」的想法

错误也罢；任性也好  
若是Kla能够为了得到no的爱而精心布局  
那他也能够为了Gun捨弃他人的认同。

“P，下个月的双人活动知道了吗”

框噹―――

促不及防的疑问让gun手裡的刀叉随着鬆动的双手落在盘上  
刺耳的声响将gun的意识拉了回来

原来mark那边还没有接到通知是吗… gun脸色一白勉强挤了丝笑容

“呐，mark不知道活动…取消了吗..?”  
“取消…? 这是我上星期亲眼看到的..怎麽可能”mark虽然想相信gun不是认真的，可从方才的反应来看确实是很不妙不是吗..

“是公司下达的指示，如果没有确定我也不会告诉你的..”看着mark的表情，果然没办法一时接受吗.. 想当然自己听到时也颇为震惊，更多的感受是_____失望。  
“基于什麽理由要取消? 距离预定时间也不到一个月了”  
Gun并没有回答mark的问题，只是面露难色地望着他..

“抱歉..一时机动口气都不好了，P也不知道理由吧..”  
“不..嗯..”  
“我回去会问清楚的，P别想这个了快吃吧，不是还得赶着九点回去吗”  
伴随着mark温柔的话语，却只能任凭心理刺痛的感受默默作祟

Gun静静低下头吃完了剩馀的餐点，而mark也没有再开口说些什麽  
直到两人走出餐厅以后，gun走在前面先下了阶梯，mark沉默地跟上他的脚步，直到最后两格 “P，下星期还会一起吃饭吗”

月色下缓缓的回首，mark的目光始终没有离开过  
“那还要说当然是会”食指用力戳了mark的额头，gun露出了无比雀跃的笑

“如果是kla肯定会给no哥一个吻别”  
“你少得意忘形了”gun吻上自己的指腹，须臾间贴上mark的双唇

mark却没能反应过来，只剩下空气中升温的脸颊和快步逃开的背影  
但他知道的是，前方那个人肯定也笑了  
就如他们初识那般 一抹和煦阳光般的笑容

如果可以，我想佔有你。

___________________________________

翌日

由于上午新剧排练，mark早早就抵达公司。原本想着找机会和P’Big谈谈关于双人活动取消事宜，但不是时机不对就是巧妙被带开话题…况且在场参与人员那麽多也不好开口，眼下就是此刻最合适不过了吧..

“mark, 先去吃饭吧 下午还得过去杂誌社一趟”  
“P等等”  
在预想之中被一声叫住，Big无奈地叹了口气“你是要问跟Gun的双人活动吗?”  
“该告诉我了吧?”  
“你会知道这件事是代表gun告诉你了吗?如你所知，活动取消了”

Mark不解为何整件事自己像是最后一个知道的人…看着Big理所当然般地说了出来，一次次意识到自己的行程安排紧握在他人手中  
“取消的原因呢?”

“厂商那边临时更动人员安排”  
“所以就把我们一併换了?什麽意思?”

若要说是无以取闹以好，不过是单纯无法解受没来由的结果..  
对于其他人而言不过是一场活动，对于我、P’Gun以及依然支持我们的粉丝岂是一句「取消」能够带过..

Big面露难色地骚了骚髮丝“原本我不应该说的，但看着弟弟你这样我实在不忍心..其实吧，是Gun他们那边单方面拒绝了邀约，并且摆明了没有打算继续合作关係..我觉得我应该趁着机会告诉你”

Big看着不发一语的mark轻轻地拍了拍他的肩  
却在沉默过后mark推开了他的手“这不是真的吧…?”

又是什麽公司操作..不对，并没有理由突然交恶不是吗..  
不管如何，我相信P’Gun一定不能接受这种荒唐的理由..

“mark，哥跟你说过了，现在我们立场不同自然会有不一样的考量。况且面对那麽多部新剧，你现在应该做的就是专注在自己的工作上”  
嗡嗡的杂音迴绕在耳边，mark总感觉自己听不见这些话语，亦或者是自始自终他都不曾接受过。为了工作可以忍耐、为了梦想可以辛苦、为了成功可以捨弃，可唯独没办法欺骗的是自己的心。

身为演员— 倘若连心的能虚荣地笑着，那还有什麽叫做自己。

在浑屯之中草草度过了这天，mark却始终没有得到解答  
他能想到唯一可以做的，就是在下班之后赶紧把这件事告诉他。

「P, 今天问了取消双人活动的原因，不过似乎没有什麽帮助.. 只说了是公司那边单方面取消了。我不能理解，但是P’Big也只打算说这麽多」

Mark仰躺在床望着天花板，只希望gun得知消息后不会太难过  
等待的时间总是特别漫长，胶着的心态七上八下…  
没准过了10分左右，提醒声一响

「是吗⋯⋯我知道了。你不要想太多，总之活动这种事变动是难免的，先专注在个人活动上吧！你也够忙的」

Mark有点难以置信，虽然说gun确实在很多方面都比自己成熟，可也不应该是这种反应..  
自己太孩子气了吗.. 想着至少能够一起吐吐口水心裡也舒坦些

「只是觉得下一次不知道又是什麽时候了」

空洞的双眼直视着夹带失望的口吻  
“是啊..还有下次吗⋯⋯”在无意之中gun 说了这麽一句话

只是当时他并不知道  
看似美丽的玻璃杯竟会在热水盛满以后破裂  
满液的水、淌血的双手

是因为害怕吗⋯⋯缺少缜密思考的回答满是破绽  
「别想了～明天还得好早起，晚安啦」

“只有我一个人那麽在意吗”惯用手一拳搥上那面等身镜，痛的不在身…

在心。

那一晚，  
两双清澈如水的眼眸没能闭上  
而失眠后的每一日都变得无比漫长

_____________________________

半个月以后，  
两人在忙碌之中渡过

就像是什麽都没发生过一样  
Mark和gun还是见了面、吃了饭、传了讯息、讲了电话

Gun依然是那个十分有趣稳重的哥哥  
Mark依然是那个有礼而腼腆的弟弟  
好比此刻，两人已经说上半小时的电话

“mark我要出门了～先挂了喔”

“等等，P先帮我看这件衣服配哪件裤子好”  
Mark顺手打开了视讯，摊开衣服铺上床

“emmm…要我说，我肯定选右边这件”  
“我想也是，左边这个不是P的style 嘛555”  
“知道还问我，果然是屁孩”gun掘着嘴抱怨着  
“我总得确定一下嘛，还不是相信你的眼光”  
难以掩饰的笑容道开在两人的脸庞“该不会要说没有我不行吧，我很抢手的”  
“那变得没有mark不行这个设定怎麽样?”  
“说的人自己害羞是怎样555”看着mark羞涩而半遮的脸，gun总喜欢看mark努力撩自己却又害羞的模样，总会让人有他也如此喜欢自己的错觉

“不闹了，P快出门晚点聊吧”  
“挂囉”

随着时间的推波，像是尽可能尝试忘却不快的曾经  
也可能只是尝试在风雨之前欺瞒自己今天以后依然是风和日丽  
越是被mark宠爱着，罪恶感就如乘法般以倍数增长  
无力自拔 心放不下 想要成全的爱 勉强自己的盈缺 成了我们的时差

挥别前几日不安的情绪   
Mark再挂掉电话后，提前离开家先行到了公司  
眼看时间还不过下午三时，要等到P’Big来接至少还有20分

轻靠在沙发上，mark一如以往滑着推特消磨时间  
点击爱心和转发是日常，疯狂转推是平常  
收了堆昨日出席代言活动的照片倒是心满意足了  
“这照片拍得太好看了，等等发个ig好了..”

原想着重整页面后，便转战ig发篇文  
一则异常令人瞩目的消息毫无预警浮现  
文宣上写着原先双人活动的日期，但奇怪的是海报上的参与艺人  
却是近期attractor旗下新签艺人Aaron

还有他最熟悉不过的P’Gun..

推文写着学长携伴最佳新人一同站台，与妳相约9/7不见不散

比起其他情绪，更多的是纯粹的错愕感  
不记得不记得gun的口中提及过任何关于这场活动的消息…  
Mark翻遍对话纪录、努力回想却始终没有这样的记忆  
庆幸的是mark并不认为gun知情，况且本来就是公司方取消的活动，如果说要推新人也不是什麽值得讶异的事

深吸口气以后，mark关上了手机  
一遍遍地告诉自己要冷静…忌妒的情绪随着脑中的揣测昇华  
不安的心情让他来来回回走在偌大的空间，为了安抚自己的情绪一把坐在Big平常行政事务的公事桌，翻着翻着桌上工作相关的资料试图转移自己的注意力

不过厚重的文件裡，让它停下关注的只有那张曾经看过的双人活动计画表..  
感概之下，翻过了下一面却看到计划表的背面写着Aaron经纪人联络方式

没有愤慨的撕破文章，异常冷静地用手机拍下文件  
就在盖上文件的下一刻Big便走了进来  
“今天那麽早到这裡吗？”

看着Big的样子不像是已经知道官方消息  
Mark冷眼苦笑着 “是啊”

“P你认识Aaron吗？”  
全凭一句话mark想知道的从来就只是简单不过的真相，  
但Big的反应不正是自己也清楚的吗⋯⋯

“我..们之前活动上打过招呼而已..怎麽了？”  
“你知道原本我和P’Gun的活动换成Aaron了吗”

“是吗？原来啊⋯⋯可能公司想藉机捧红新人”mark锐利的眼神让Big总觉得有些压迫，当mark面带微笑看着他，却像是咬定了要审问自己

“公司啊⋯⋯我们走吧，时间来不及了”若有所思低看向冰冷的地板, mark朝着门离开，直到抵达工作现场不曾说过话，只是低着头盯着黯淡的手机屏幕..

「P，原来双人活动是变成你和Aaron了」  
少了一个身份 没有喝斥的立场   
明明伴你走过了春秋 一直在原地等候

Mark只是丢下这句话，下了车继续马不停蹄的摄影、拍戏..  
即便到了家已经接近午夜，手机打开那栏对话框依然什麽回复都没有

接下来的日子就像是gun曾经说过的一样  
越来越忙碌的mark奔波各地 mark希望俩人只是需要一点时间  
所以不再一一报备自己的生活 也少了以往最想看到的「早安」「晚安」

每一个夜晚 mark都会忆起自己其实曾和gun失联了一阵子，  
那是认识gun以后初次感觉到被对方放在心上  
那时的他弄丢了两人第一条对鍊 而他送出去了还在的那条鍊子

从P再一次对着我笑的那刻 我便不害怕孤注一掷 追寻他的背影。

_________________________

09/07

“P，今天活动顺利吗”perth靠在沙发上陪着Miley玩，看见脸色不太好的gun忍不住关心道..  
“顺利啊⋯⋯”gun仰躺在沙发上，矛盾地叹了气

“那身体呢？还好吗⋯⋯”Miley兴奋地爬上gun的胸膛，像是知道什麽般舔了舔他的脸颊  
“身体没事，可能睡不好吧”gun用着双手轻揉Miley柔软的毛髮  
Perth紧绷的情绪终于得到些缓解笑着说“那..新戏的事，先恭喜P了！”

“谢谢你”一句谢谢，自己的声音是不是很难听…  
Gun转过身装作很疲倦打了个呵欠，可躺着躺着眼眶竟有些湿润

颤抖的嗓音让perth有点放不下心  
凭直觉回复了mark的讯息 亦或者这些时不时的关心 更像是替他照顾着gun

不行让mark添堵更多困扰 只说了gun因为工作繁忙比较疲惫  
其他的，他觉得不应该由他来说。

接到讯息的mark相对开心，虽然心疼gun的疲倦但终于度过了gun和别人的双人活动  
他甚至不想打开推特，世上没有一个人想看见心爱的人和别人亲暱地相处，他亦是如此。

忍不住一星期没联络的想念，mark带了点期待传了封讯息给gun  
「今天活动辛苦了！想问P这星期要不要一起去吃饭，老地方(・∀・)」

Mark翻来复去没有一刻不在期待对方的回复，相信着即使是闹脾气也绝对不会坐视不管自己的gun  
他真的迷恋着将gun捧在掌心的感觉，彷彿只有自己看得见那麽多面的他

即便身体很疲倦，mark还是快速地洗了澡、准备了后天排练的脚本、吃完饭… 但不如预期，他仍然没有等到他的回复

哪怕只是一个「嗯」也好

“唔..我睡着了吗..”睡眼惺忪地望着白牆上的时钟，才意识到昨晚等着等着竟就这麽睡着了  
幸好今天表单并无工作，要不眼看已经10点了还可好..

直觉让mark拿起手机，解开屏幕第一个就看见推特特别关注的转推通知，比起讯息mark先点进了通知查看

「A Lifetime Waiting – Gunnapatn x Aaron」 （注：一生守候）  
鲜豔而夺目的海报设计，仅仅几行文字打破了至此守护的平衡

而让他不觉回忆起过去的种种却是gun转推上一句 「请大家多关注」  
然而仅存的火苗 就在讯息框依旧没有已读 刹那间熄灭了

悉心地写下最后的温柔  
「原来我是连祝福你都不配的人，P真的在乎过吗」

其实答案已经不那麽重要了，始终只有自己痴望着你在的方向  
并肩而行 只是路终有分岔口

“才不是不重要的吧…”mark嘲讽似地冷笑

那之后的mark除了敬业的完成预定的工作，谁也不交际、周遭的事物都只是身外之物  
以为可以潇洒一点消失在他的生活裡，可是根本做不到… 哪怕一刻也好，希望大脑不要再想着那副脸孔…   
一天天交叠的複杂情绪，mark还是想要..想要听到gun亲口说到底为什麽突然公司让他和师弟演了新剧，又到底为什麽自己什麽都不知道

被蒙在鼓裡的感受逐渐强烈  
甚至觉得从双人活动事件开始压根被欺瞒了..  
就算说了是公司的决定、就算看到了Big联络Aaron的间接证明  
令他如此悲愤的还是那个「不信任」自己的对方  
连同自己的存在也被否定般的愤怒 模煳了他的焦距

“如果早点拥有你—”  
Mark不再透过社交软体，而是用了手机简讯发了通消息  
「一通电话就好，之后我不会再主动联络你了」

经过了漫长的几天，原以为这次也可能是一场空，又再下一秒燃起了一点希望  
原来一个「好」字也足够让我满足.. 我也真的个好哄的人呢

改日不如此刻，mark直播了电话，心跳飞快..   
“喂？”

连一个字都可以让我悸动不已，陷的太深是不是就是这样

“P，你终于愿意跟我联络了”  
“嗯..那你..要和我说什麽”隐隐作痛的冷漠就像无情地赏了mark一巴掌，说好的理性沟通荡然无存

“突然消失人间蒸发的人是你不是吗？现在就连打电话都要个理由对错吗？”

错愕的神情全然袒露，gun嚥了口气“我没时间回不行吗?什麽时候连我要不要回讯息都管?”  
“为什麽突然不跟我吃饭，就算要拒绝为什麽不能直接告诉我你没空，还是你压根不想理我?”

这是mark第一次以冷冰冰的「你」来称呼gun，彷彿过去的相处都是施捨自己的赏赐，真的一点也笑不出来了.. 即便想说的根本不是这些话。

我很想你，真的好想你。

“你到底想问什麽，如果你是来激我的你现在就挂断电话”  
空洞的双眼像是被抽离了什麽“不说吃饭可以，跟别人一起接了新剧也瞒着我吗?”

这一次gun沉默了好久…mark总能从电话这端听见那头紊乱的呼吸声  
然后电话的那头抽了一口气..  
“你是我的谁，我没有义务一一向你报备。我爱跟谁好也是我的自由，轮不到你插手”

『像飞蛾扑火，就连细微的神经也随之燃烧殆尽，独自煎熬』

Mark放声地笑了，眼角还有那未风乾的泪水“这就是你的答案….是吗? Gun，你是我见过最可怕的人，你真的很厉害…让人觉得自己也被在意着，然后没有利用价值就随意抛弃了是吗? 看着我爱上你很好玩吧..一个男人这样让你感觉很厌恶吧?”

“你如果没有话要说，我要挂断电话了..”就连拿着手机的手也颤抖的无法自我

想起那个晚上gun用着自己柔软的指腹贴上自己的双唇，那股温暖却怎麽也想不起来了  
骗子，说什麽会陪我吃饭、说什麽会永远在我身边…

mark深吸了一口气…

“我爱你，所以最可笑的是我”

嘟―嘟―嘟―

“啊.......”摔在地上的手机屏幕还讽刺地显示他的名子  
颤抖的身体再也无法站立，gun跌落在地痛哭着…嘶吼般地啜泣让声音瞬间沙哑

为什麽，感觉你那麽遥远。

那一晚，天空降下了滂沱大雨…  
大雨淅淅沥沥，模煳了mark的视线  
湿漉的全身却让那些曾经更加清晰

一路搭车到了那间曾经最喜欢的餐厅  
看着露天棚下嘻笑着的小情侣  
“原来我们也曾是这样吗…”

所谓的爱，早应该綑绑住你  
不应该奢望得到什麽解答..

“该是我的，就必须是我的”

你要记住我的样子  
拳头掐得让掌心瘀红，那样的笑容从来没有人见过。

_____________________________________________

14小时前―  
“你不要问那麽多，我不方便联络P，你就按照我说的就好，拜託你了”  
“看你这样拜託我挺好的嘛~勉为其难帮你一次呗，你就等着P’Gun过去就好了”  
“perth谢谢你”  
“少噁心了，好好跟P’Gun谈就好了”

刺耳的金属撞击声，昏睡过后温度降低的体温  
冰水顺着髮丝而下…  
“醒了?”

麻痺的神经让身体彷彿铅球般笨重，刺眼的灯光照进瞳孔  
Gun缓缓地睁开了双眼，却震惊地看着四肢被锁链紧紧铐在化妆台  
身上少许的蕾丝布料在冷气房下显得更为轻薄..

没能意识过来此刻到底是真是假，但头部隐隐作痛..  
“啧..我以为我的量控制得很好呢”  
Gun有点不敢置信站在裸露的自己面前是着一身整齐而挺拔西装的熟悉面孔  
mark….他为什麽会在这裡…自己到底为什麽在这裡..脑中的记忆却拼凑不起来  
那双锐利的眼眸却丝毫不像是他记忆中的mark

强迫着疲倦的身体出力…可根本无法动弹  
才想着要开口，嘴巴却被预先塞进了口球，连着皮绳将双手反被紧铐..  
除了唔嗯这般的声音…什麽也都无法说

“唔…我…唔..恩”  
Mark抓起gun的下巴使劲抬起“听 不 懂”  
下秒又甩开了他的脸  
冰冷的视线让gun十分畏惧，连着脚筋一併在颤抖下抽筋了

疼痛不禁逼迫gun蜷曲了起来，还没弯曲的身体在下一刻又被四肢的铁鍊束缚了过大的摆动  
“唔..唔嗯…恩…恩!”

蒙上一层水雾的双眼，求救般地频频呻吟着，任凭嘴角的唾液留下..  
眼前穿着黑西装的男人却掐紧了小腹抽筋处，纤长的腿直直掐出一道痕迹  
“疼吗”

望着mark的话语，gun尽全力地点着头，手指头为了分散疼痛，不自觉在掌心上掐出浅浅的红色  
“疼?那就给我好好疼着”饱满的双唇包复在胸前的红嘤上，mark舔弄着那曾经渴望触及的禁区，齿间摩擦在逐渐挺立的突点，享受着眼前那般哀求的眼神..

“露出这种表情是在期待什麽吗，P”胸前的刺激确实缓解了方才抽筋的疼痛，可从没被如此对待过的gun，眼眸很快地湿润了..

Mark凑近了脆弱的敏感带，温热的鼻息撒在gun的耳垂“呐，P穿成这个样子，在我脑海裡有过无数遍了…适合，适合得令人害怕…”  
低沉的冷笑裡，gun看不见一丝他认识男孩的影子

“噁心吗?我都是想着你的脸自慰的”  
Gun的身上被套上T字形调教皮裤，皮裤的前端皮带连着一个约莫4公分孔径的钢圈，gun的性器穿过钢环被相连的三个皮扣綑绑着…仅剩的马眼暴露在空气之中。性器的下方有两条皮带连着钢圈固定着底下的袋囊，两粒饱满的浑圆一左一右的鼓出..

皮带往后拉，钢环完美地圈住密穴的位置，自然将两臀瓣分开了些…胸膛上乌黑的蕾丝缠着精实而白皙的肌肤，布料的设计完美地露出了gun的乳尖..

经mark嘲讽似的称赞，gun羞愧地红了脸..想要逃却毫无反手之力的真实感，让gun更加确信了此刻的一切都不只是想像…  
“满足你的期待，让你更舒服吧”mark抓着gun后脑杓上的髮丝往上一抬，将手中墨绿的玻璃瓶朝着gun嘴角的缝隙倒入…来不及吞嚥的液体沿着嘴角流下，喉咙火辣的味觉让泪水流了下来.. 一整瓶液体在短短几秒内全都被倒了出来，湿润的躯体一股热源直奔而上

“嗯唔…唔…唔嗯!!!!!”口延连着瓶中的液体流了出来，mark面无表情地望着狰狞的精緻面孔..

眼看gun像是噎到般不停地咳嗽，过急的换气让gun近乎吸不到空气..就在脑部渐渐缺氧的恐惧席捲前，mark褪去了gun口中的玩物..  
“咳…呕咳…咳…哈..”  
“因为恐惧而扭曲的脸也很美，喝了这个以后会让P更加兴奋的”舔舐着脖颈上的液体，那隻曾经被gun夸赞美丽的手，如今却掐在他的脖子上..

“游戏...开始了”  
在媚药的推波下，gun的身子逐渐发烫…早已被玩弄而坚挺的性器在慾望之下流着点点清液  
“唔..啊…为什麽..呜嗯…”  
“什麽?”  
“嗯..唔嗯…为什哈嗯…麽这样对我...”

“你是我的谁，我要告诉你理由?”  
同样的话语深深刺在他的心上，gun没想过也没来的及后悔讲出的那个曾经

Mark蛮横地压过gun的后脑勺，指尖交错在让他着迷的柔软髮丝上  
炙热的双唇堵住了他的唇瓣…不仅仅是吸吮着他的唇，撬开他的贝齿舌尖侵略在湿润的口腔裡..翻搅着令他为之疯狂的那片，意乱情迷中狠狠咬下..鲜红的血丝融合在两人的唾液裡..

他的吻就如同预想般的，柔软而饱满  
他的血却超出预想般的，腥羶的铁鏽

燥热的躯体让理性荡然无存…意识随着被剥夺的主控权消逝  
Gun紧闭着双眼，他曾经想像过的亲吻…不应该是这样。

止不住的泪水滑落在mark的脸颊上，mark却像是更愤怒般地夺走他的气息，直到对方喘不过气以前，那双唇从不让它逃离…

我不会再让你逃了，既然你的心不属于我  
我情愿囚禁你的每一寸肌肤和自由  
骂我也好、恨我也罢 至少如此，我在你心中便永远有一席之地

没放开多久的吻却又再一次复上，相比刚才的吻更加地激烈..  
所有的情绪都投注在mark的动作裡，而心裡有什麽正在消失殆尽…

“唔嗯….嗯…嗯唔…嗯..哈啊!”一阵惊呼让gun迫使mark退出它的口腔，黏稠的润滑剂穿过铁环挤进未开苞的小穴..沉沦在快感与刺激中的感受，让gun扭动着身躯…

指头用力地弹了下勃发的分身“我以为P讨厌我…连对我都可以勃起啊?”  
Mark的手抚摸着gun的脸庞，食指伸进gun的口腔用力地翻弄，沾满唾液..  
看着对方抵不过情慾而摆动腰肢的丑态，mark冷冷地说道  
“淫荡”

下秒还在口腔的手指却被狠狠咬下，直咬出一道齿痕“嘶…”  
mark抬起头望向gun..

愠怒的细微表情、红肿的手腕  
被狠狠咬下的手激起他更疯狂的慾望

“你也会用这幅表情诱惑他吗，哥?”

“啊嗯..啊啊…不…好呜..痛..嗯”  
Gun感觉到紧缩的内穴被一串细长直入，在媚药发作下紧紧将扩张的玩物吸入..未曾被开发的密穴在黏稠的润滑下逐渐习惯，药效发作渴求的快感，或者是内心深处爱着这个人的渴望，都让娇媚的呻吟液出..

“啊嗯..嗯..咿嗯…”  
“那麽快就开始爽了吗…不要想的太美好了”抽出扩张器的瞬间，肠液伴随着迅速的抽离滴了下来.. 无暇的躯体上满是汗珠，喉咙不受控制的发出难过的呻吟与沉重的喘息，而随之附上的是gun从未想像过的东西..

“啊啊…咿啊…不..啊啊..不要…”  
Gun可以清晰地感受到肠壁裡某种东西剧烈地震动着，火辣的疼痛感证明了进入的硬物粗暴的尺寸，性器内部细微却鲜明的酥麻刺痛显然也被放入了东西..

每当gun忆起被mark拥抱在胸膛裡的温柔，就让心脏刺痛一次  
他害怕窜及全身的异常快感、逐渐消逝的理智  
最害怕的是瞳孔裡不再发亮的双眼，冰冷地望向他。

“要怪就怪自己吧，诱惑了我却又想一走了之，说好永远在我身边的谎言，P做不到的就由我来帮你达成”mark按下手中的控制器，加大了肛塞的震动频率，淫靡的震动声迴盪在房间裡，越发大声的娇喘刺激着敏感的听觉神经..

“啊哈…嗯啊…啊….拿..走..呜”  
性器前端的马眼扩张器压迫着前列腺的震荡在后方的夹攻下愈加强烈，充血而挺立的分身在釦环束缚下饱受胀痛，尿道内的酥麻感让gun在射精的错觉裡紊乱..

比起身裡的疼痛，gun看着因为自己而扭曲的mark，就像是撕裂了全身般疼痛..  
倘若能在一次，我们是不是就不会这样了…

“还有馀韵让你分神?”mark抽出了细长状的跳蛋，从化妆台的抽屉拿出一綑胶带，沿着滚烫的性器缠绕以后，不偏不倚地开启了开关…麻痺的触感不停地往更深的境界推上，明明被紧紧束缚无法如愿达到高潮，情慾奔流而上的酥麻感却一阵阵扑席

欲仙欲死般地快感让gun近乎分不清楚疼在哪一处  
就在mark复上他的唇那刻，一阵痉挛奔流而上，马眼上的扩张器和后穴的肛塞都在下个瞬间被送出体外…  
“啊…要嗯..出来了啊嗯…要…咿啊啊啊”

玩物掉出体外淫縻的微音，静谧的空间裡gun一次次的大口喘息…没能完全射精让他难受的低声呻吟

“我有说你可以高潮吗?”  
Mark拾起一旁还在震动的肛塞拍打着gun脸颊，享受着这张漂亮而纯淨的脸庞被无数的液体玷污的模样…

方才gun那不干的神色却在一次喷发后黯淡了下来，不再使劲地扭动的身躯尝试逃离这般掌控…mark不满地关上肛塞丢置一旁  
“不挣脱了?这样就不好玩了不是吗?”

解开了反铐在后的双手，被紧铐的手腕又红又肿..  
如果说这样的你是我造成的，那麽我愿意承担所有的苦楚。

褪去了下身的衣物，mark硕大的硬物暴露在眼帘…mark一把抱起gun走向床，而后又重重丢在偌大的双人床上  
呈现仰躺在床的gun还没能反应过来，巨大的身影便压在身上..而粗长的性器一举塞入他的口腔中，mark前后挺进腰支让gun吞得更深..整根肉棒彷彿都被口腔包复着，一进一出的快感让mark闷哼着…逐渐加速了动作  
“唔嗯..唔…唔…哈唔..”

小嘴抚媚地包裹着分身，mark看着豪不反抗的gun雀跃发生气地用力抽插..直至gun忍受不住，肉棒被推了出来，gun翻过身止不住的咳嗽…  
看着身底下的人儿，mark轻叹了声“你走吧，现在就走….”

拆开了分身上跳蛋、解开了束缚着gun皮裤和胸膛上的衣物，mark丢下了gun原先的衣物，并坐回床头边低下头望着满是体液的双手…  
Gun那双发抖的手缓缓地靠近了他的脸颊，却在近乎触及的那刻…

“滚” 

一个字却轻易地让gun泪如雨下..虚软无力的身体缓缓地爬下床，极短的距离一路上却跌跌走走

就在剩下不过几步路的距离，gun轻轻地转过头用着气音说道“我..爱你”

就在这句话以后，mark抬起头愤怒地走近gun的身旁  
刹那间发生得太快，mark粗暴地翻过他的身体，火热的肉刃长驱直入，丝毫没有任何适应地侵入括约肌..  
“啊啊啊嗯….疼….嗯啊..会坏…啊”

“你为什麽…要说这种话…那麽想被我干是吗?”严厉得喝斥也止不住过于快速的抽插频率，勐烈而粗暴得挺入让gun失控地呻吟着，几乎沙哑的嗓音…

在意识远去的过程裡，gun还是一直说着我爱你，可每当mark听见一次只会越发地冲撞他的内壁…  
“闭嘴，不要再讲了..”  
“啊嗯..啊..mar..k..我…咿啊…爱你..”  
“我不需要这种同情，想要我的就好好地动”  
“我….嗯啊….啊啊…爱你..”

“闭嘴!”mark堵住了他的唇，如打桩般用力操干着红肿不勘得蜜穴…一次又一次翻搅在他的肠壁，交合处就像刻意提醒着他们般不断发出噗滋噗滋淫靡的水声

mark的眼角滑落了泪水..施捨的爱让他更加难受..讽刺的是身体依旧对这个人如此着迷，奔驰在他的体内明明那麽舒服却又那麽遥远..  
忍着内心交杂的千百种情绪，mark享受着甬道死命收缩紧咬着自己的性器，狂乱的抽插下，次次翻出吸附在上得媚肉…

像是欺瞒着自身一般，与下身的抽插违和地温柔吻着他的唇瓣…  
仅仅是被他的双腿紧紧勾住，内心抵不过那藏不住的喜悦，却也伴随着喜悦带来更多的痛苦，mark压低了下身用尽力气插了数百下之馀，慾火攀升而上，两个人分别到达颠峰，gun的下腹沾染着黏稠的白液…

忘了有多久，gun在高潮以后便失去了意识…等到他再一次睁开双眼时，自己已经被清理乾淨穿上浴袍，而脚上被铐住了与床相连的脚鍊…  
空荡的房间裡，没有mark的身影..只有床头边简单不过的三明治和饮料

Gun仰躺在床望着眼前那片天花板，伸出手像是要触碰到摇不可及的天花板，轻轻地笑了，眼角的泪倾泻而下..

我曾幻想过和你在一起、和你密不可分的亲密关係  
可如今身体交融过的我们，为何会如此遥远呢…  
“囚禁了我，为什麽不待在我身边呢…”

寂寞、孤单、徬徨、无助  
我情愿你从来没有拥抱过我  
从我们打破了平衡的那一夜，爱也如之流去。

我以为在你身边甦醒会是世上最甜蜜的事  
但看着你身上种种被我用伤的伤口 我却只感到痛苦与懊悔  
可一切都来不急了不是吗….  
“至少..至少你可以恨我”

而囚禁你的我便理所当然地成了你的全世界。

______________________________________

在24小时都被拘禁的过程中，  
Gun唯一能做的就是用床头上的笔在便条随意写下文字

09/09  
这是Mark把我带到像是旅馆的地方第2天  
这一天我只见过他两次，一次送了中餐，一次则是晚餐  
今晚，mark帮我清洗了身体、吹了头髮、擦了药、喂了我吃饭  
一切的一切都太过温柔，但他什麽话都没有说  
也不愿意回应我的任何一句话  
寒冷的夜晚裡，依旧是我独自入眠…

09/10  
我来到这裡的第3天  
Mark今天连同早餐一共也就来了3次  
中午过来时什麽也没有说地狠狠蹂躏我的身体  
他看上去莫名焦躁不安  
每当我说出「爱」这种字眼，他只是看起来更生气  
可到了最后仍然温柔地帮我洗了澡、擦了药才离开  
我想着也许再过一天他就腻了会放弃念头放走我  
而我却也自私地被他这麽囚禁着…  
那怕是一时的煳涂也好，至少我能仰赖着这个理由获得他的温度

09/11  
这是被囚禁在这裡的第4天  
我尝试找寻跟外界的联络方式似乎透过摄像机被mark发现  
这一晚我什麽也没有吃，只是任凭着他进入我的身体，一次又一次…  
每当他对我温柔时，我总有将一切告诉他的冲动  
但他什麽也不想听，而我也无法承担知道事实后的他会作何反应..  
至少现在，他恨的人是我，那就足够了。

9/12第5天  
开始有点想念外面的景色  
我问了Mark消失那麽多天的我，外面不应该已经引起轩然大波了吗  
他却说他早已准备好了..让我不要问下去  
终于得到回答的我兴许太过得意忘形了些  
继续发问以后 我被一把抱进浴室 接下来发生的事 我想不用说也很明白了..

今天的我意识到了日子不可能这麽下去  
我若一直在这裡，也许明天就会被发现  
我不可能让mark背上任何罪名 也不愿他再浪费时间在我身上  
我想过了，明天晚上他离开之后…  
Mark你真的好傻，我也好傻…我能做的，不过就是如此了…  
谁叫我 早就深深爱上你了。

_________________________________________________

“你不要太超过，我当初答应你不是让你这样对P’Gun的，他到底怎麽了?”perth一把抓着mark的衣领，满眼血丝怒视着眼前眼神空洞的男人

“我说过他流感，也给了医疗证明还有他本人也传了讯息给你，到底还有什麽问题?”

“我跟你认识多久了?你这副死样子我会相信你说的吗?我不知道你怎麽利用我的身分让P的家人接受的，但这个锅我不背”

原本起劲装腔想谋溷过关，mark却在一语被点破后放肆地冷笑着“那又怎麽样?我和他的事还不用轮到你管”

“所以你是间接承认你知道P在哪是吗?他到底怎麽了”

“他就算怎麽了也是他咎由自取，轻易跟其他男人搞上的人不值得你过问”  
Perth放开了抓着衣领的手，沉默地低下头  
正当mark想转身离开，却被扑在地狠狠打了一拳

“你到底在讲什麽?你自己真的知道吗?”perth又一次重重地打在他的脸颊上…肌肤与齿间的剧烈碰撞让血从嘴角流下，mark却完全无法反应过来..

“你到底知不知道P为了你做了多少!?”

“我..不懂…你说的..是什麽意思..”

“我不知道你到底知道什麽，但你叫我帮你约P’Gun的那天早上我因为看到新剧发表的事逼问了他。自从你们双人活动取消以来，你难道都没有感觉到P不太一样吗?”  
Perth看着mark错愕而惊恐的表情，深深叹了一口气继续说

“那天P自从和佩妈谈过以后就一直闷闷不乐，就是在那一天他被告知双人活动要改成和公司内部新人一起参与，并且以后官方不再公开与你有任何双人活动。那之后，就在那的隔天有人到公司见了P，而那个人就是你的妈妈啊!”

“我妈妈…?”

“就是他亲口拜託P接下新剧的工作，好让你可以完全在事业上无所顾虑，他还说了P’Big就是提供新剧资源给P’Gun的人，算是对P’Gun的一点补偿了..我不知道P和你说了什麽，但是他一定是用他觉得能让你完全死心的方式来退出你的生活，就因为他比任何人都相信你能成功，更因为那是伯母亲口拜託他的..”

脑袋一片空白，完全无法相信perth口中说出的一切..  
想起了那些他一遍遍凌虐似地蹂躏那个他最爱的人  
想起了很多次想要开口和自己说话却被自己狠狠抽插的人

mark嘶吼着流下了眼泪，右手勐烈地垂着地板，力道大的擦出了一条条血痕  
想起自己所做的一切，没办法原谅因为不信任对方而扭曲到囚禁对方的自己..  
他才是那个让自己作呕的人…

Perth阻止他一再地捶打，静静地说了一句  
“如果是P’Gun，一定会理解你的。一定，一定还来得及..去吧!”

Perth用拳头捶了下mark的肩，mark缓缓地抬起头…  
看着笑得灿烂的对方，mark紧绷的面容得到些缓解..  
真的很庆幸有你这个朋友

反捶了下perth的肩，便直奔向他该去的地方..perth望着他的背影摇了摇头，大声喊着 “你血沾到我衣服了，加油啊你”

“谢了!”  
mark不记得自己究竟多久没像这样用尽全身力气奔跑，哪怕是快一秒也好，他想要紧紧拥抱着gun，他想要好好地向他道歉..即便他不会被原谅，他也要告诉gun自己有多爱他..

当mark冲进房裡的那刻，看见的却是鬆开的脚鍊和一旁沾满血的烟灰缸..  
空荡的房间让他发狂似地呼唤着gun  
冲进了房间的各角落，祈求着那个他最爱的人平安无事

就在他快步冲进浴室裡的那一刻，看着皎洁的月光透过窗户照进了浴室  
而坐在浴缸边缘月光下的那身背影是如此地熟悉…  
过于紧绷的情绪得到释放般，mark一瞬间腿软搀扶在牆上

查觉到mark的呼喊，gun转过头  
“怎麽了叫的这麽急，你看今天的月亮好圆好美…..”

!?  
mark冲上前紧紧环抱着gun

“你怎麽还可以笑得出来呢..傻瓜…”，gun虽然不明白怎麽了，可是却感觉得出来此刻的mark不一样了…他的浴袍上沾上了mark斗大的泪珠，gun安抚似地抚摸着他的秀髮..

“Gun，我爱你”就在这句话倾泻而出的瞬间，便将所有的不安、痛苦、害怕、担忧和对彼此的爱一併宣洩而出，gun再也忍不住溃堤的情绪回抱着他所想念的那份温度…

Mark将他用力地抱着，侧脸紧贴着他的后背

“嗯呜呜…我..我也爱你..呜嗯..”mark双手捧起他的脸颊，抹去了gun的泪水，蜻蜓点水般地吻上那令他爱恋的唇瓣，像是好久没有过宠溺地望着gun笑了  
“别哭了，都要哭肿了”

又一次地将gun转过身拥入怀中，一遍遍地吻在他的额头上，轻轻地说着“对不起，对不起，是我误会你了”

gun依偎在mark的胸膛上，泪水浸湿了衣领..却谁也无法和谁分离  
“我以为你怎麽了，我的心跳真的快停止了..幸好你没事…”

“呐..其实原本我决定要自刎了…你看见了菸灰缸对吗，就在我想着该怎麽样才不会成为你的累赘决定离开你的那时，我发现了脚鍊有些鬆脱，于是趁着你不在的时候，我用菸灰缸打断了铁鍊鬆脱处，没想到误伤了我的脚所以才流了那麽多血..不过就在我终于鬆脱了以后走进浴室时，我才注意到了窗外的这片美景…明明进来了那麽多次，我却发现自己不曾好好停留看着这片月色…就在我望向月亮的方向时，我却觉得自己其实很害怕死亡..懦弱也好、不甘心也好、太爱你也好…我还没有做好失去你的准备，就这麽思考着没想到就在这裡坐上了好几个小时，但…谢谢你..谢谢你来找我…”

Gun望着Mark的双眸  
“你就是我的解答，活下去的意义”

mark亲吻在每一处伤口，温柔地抚摸着gun每一寸肌肤  
那一夜，我们不厌其烦地说着我爱你  
我们交换着无数次的深吻   
我们一次又一次的合而为一

我才明白了

『在爱情的方程式裡，本就没有正确解答  
因为 没有你 何谓爱 』

_____________________________________________________

【Fin】下方短篇番外

『束縛你的方程式__番外篇 此生相守』

夏日虫鸣声不绝于耳  
皎洁的月色洒在紧靠着的两人

gun依偎在mark的肩上，静静地望着繁华的都市裡这静谧的两人空间  
置于和式木板上的双手，始终紧握着彼此不能放

“Mark”  
“怎麽了P”  
“今天以后..我们该怎麽办..?”  
“不怎麽办”gun嘟起嘴不满mark有些敷衍的回答，抬起倚靠在他肩上的额头，转向mark的方向..

“什麽意思，我是认真在问你”

Mark回望着gun的视线，捧起他的脸颊、吻上他的脸庞  
“不怎麽办，从今尔后 我们要为了自己而活”

像是懂了话语裡的意思，gun笑着点了头，泪光闪烁在眼角  
“新戏的事，我看过了哦..根本不是什麽新配对，不过是在演两个男人分别在生活裡找到爱的真谛，最后被救赎的故事罢了”

语毕后，mark激动地抓起gun的双手，gun彷彿能看见后面那隻无形的毛绒尾巴使劲地甩着  
“P是认真的吗?没有骗我?  
“过来点”gun勾着食指示意着mark靠近些距离

“嘶!”mark的耳垂就这麽被咬了口，疼的喊了出来  
“不信任我的处罚”  
“对..不起，我只是很难相信你现在真的属于我了..”看着垂下尾巴的大狼犬，gun笑着吻在对方的脸颊上

“没有什麽好不相信的，我就在这裡”  
终于露出了符合年纪般腼腆的笑容，闪亮的双眸让gun移不开自己的视线

“P，关于为什麽我妈妈会找你，我想你应该也猜到幕后的人是谁了…这一次，我会好好地取得家人的谅解，也会和他开诚布公说出所有事，如果没有成功…我也不害怕重新开始”

“就算重来一百次，我还是会陪着你…”gun向后伸了个懒腰，并站了起来…走进和室外的小花园，踏在石板上的木屐声格外清脆，向前走到花园裡的那盏夜灯下，gun转过头…穿着一身浴衣的gun在月光下是如此动人，精瘦而白皙的身板是如此衬托浴衣的美，mark注视着吸引自己所有目光的情人..

“因为我知道，你一定会成为一个了不起的演员”

缓缓的步伐让两人一步步地靠近，就在gun搭上他的肩膀时，mark凑近了他的双唇，闭上了双眼…  
“唔!?”

“噗哈哈哈哈…哈哈”gun用着指腹压在mark的唇上，感觉到不对劲的mark睁开了双眼，却见gun笑的不能自拔  
“你套路我?”mark捏着他的鼻子撒娇道

“登登!!!!”gun从腰带之间抽出了一包烟花棒，直愣愣摆在mark的眼前  
“看什麽呢，我们来玩这个!”gun拿起袋中的打火机点燃了烟花棒，闪烁的火花在月光的馀晖下更加美丽，mark抽出了另一根，点燃手裡的烟花棒…

太过幸福的不真实感，每一个对视都是爱恋

Gun眼看手中熄灭的烟花，默默地拉着mark蹲下，用着燃烧殆尽的烟花棒在砂石地板画上了一个爱心，并在中心写下了『MarkGun』

两人相视而笑，默契地低下头望着仍然绽放着的烟花棒

“我爱你”

“嗯，我也是哦”

接下来的未来，  
我会用尽所有温柔 此生与你相守。

【番外篇-Fin】


End file.
